Stubborn Little Bee
by Matoi Ryuko
Summary: Soi Fong has never forgiven her old master and friend, Yoruichi. Little Soi Fong has always been quite stubborn and her stubborn-ness blinds her to how she actually feels for Yoruichi. Hopefully the cocoa woman can break through her hard shell to reveal a softer and more gentle woman. Does Yoruichi possibly feel the same way back? Things are most definitely going to go down.


**Author's Note: Hello, Hello, my little bees! (As Yoruichi may say to her little bee, Soi Fong) I would like to share my love for this totally amazing bleach couple.~ I'd just like to send out a warning now that this is being rated M for a reason, so just be aware of that.**

**This story will most likely consist of sexual themes, harsh language and this is a ****_YURI_**** fanfiction! (Girl x Girl for those who don't know, but if you watch bleach, you already know who these two characters are anyways.) If you don't like that, then this is probably not the right place for you! Please be easy on me and respectful to all in the comments. I appreciate any advice given to me, but please do not be rude. Thank you so much. :3**

**Disclaimer: I in no way am associated or own Bleach or any of the characters. I am only responsible for the fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was bright and early in the Soul Society. It was just after the sun had risen, a pink tint still lingering in the sky and all the Soul Reapers were still fast asleep.. Well, all but one.

Soi Fong was usually always awake at a time like this. Long before even Head Captain Yamamoto of squad one was to be awoken for daily duties. It was no secret that Soi Fong was impatient, but also a very hard-working captain- Probably the hardest working in the entire Seireitei. Soi Fong had way too many responsibilities on her shoulders, or so it seemed to others. The small girl always handled her duties with ease, which made her the perfect role model to look up to for Soul Reapers fresh out of the academy, and even ones who don't seem to take their job all too seriously. Being her, the leader of squad two and being in charge of the stealth force, she hardly ever got a day to relax.. Not that she would even if she had the chance to. If it was not her other responsibilities, she'd be in her office completing several large stacks of paperwork.

It had been quite some time since the battle between master and student.. Yoruichi against Soi Fong. It was great that they were able to start fresh and begin anew instead of Soi Fong harboring such a deep hate for the older woman, but Soi Fong no longer had a deep admiration for her old teacher either. She was not dependent on her any longer and did not fear the thoughts of her abandoning the girl once more. Soi Fong thought that it was inevitable.

The small captain showed respect, but never a drop of compassion for Yoruichi, and when the master of flash come by, she had always wondered why that was the case.

As of now, Soi Fong was stuck doing her last pile of paper work for the week. She decided it was best to try to get it all done in a day or two so she could spend the rest of her time ordering around her subordinates and training until her body gave out on her, only to have her lieutenant, Omaeda carry her back to her quarters for rest, or even sometimes she would have to be sent to squad four, for medical attention. Even when that happens, it would not phase her in the slightest. She was still determined to gain more power even when she was already so strong.

The small women brought her arm to her forehead as she sighed while sitting up straight, wiping the small beads of sweat off of her forehead with the sleeve of her outfit. She was already exhausted, but she didn't let such a petty human feeling get the best of her.

"Thank god that's out of the way.."

She softly spoke to herself as she glanced at the small clock on the wall of her large office. 5:30 in the morning. She had been here since three. She had gotten a week's worth of paper work done in a mere two and a half hours.

Soi Fong was just about to go to the training grounds when another early rising captain bumped into her. It was Kempachi, to much of Soi's surprise. She had no idea that _he _of all people, the captain of squad eleven would be the one to awake at this time. Nonetheless, she was angry at the much larger man for carelessly walking around with a lack of attention for his surroundings._  
_

"Hey, watch it Zaraki!"

He had to look down upon her as a small smirk could be seen taking form on her lips.

"Heh. Calm down little _Oujo-sama_," He teased.

This made Soi Fong even more un-happy but decided to ignore him.

"I'm just heading to the meeting old man Yama told us about a couple of days ago. He told us to be up bright and early. What a pain."

Now it all made sense to Soi Fong. No way would this Kempachi guy be awake so early on his own, roaming around the Seireitei unless there was a reason for it. Right now, all she wanted to do was scream now, but didn't want to seem as if she was a complete wreck in front of one of the other captains. She needed to keep the respect of everyone around her.

"I completely forgot about the captains meeting.."

Soi Fong looked down in shame for her lack of memory and cursed herself. She thought to herself that she was an utter moron which was so far from the truth.

Kempachi just chuckled to himself, walking right by the girl. Before he got too far, he turned his head to face her a bit.

"Stop over-working yourself and focus on what's REALLY important."

Without another word, he flash stepped and was gone.

Soi Fong brushed her shoulders off, turning into the same direction that Kempachi took off in. She took her time to walk towards the meeting room to actually think about what the large man said to her.. It actually pissed her off when she thought about it.

'Who the hell does this guy even think he is? I'll kill the bastard, but never mind.. I have no time for this right now.'

Soi Fong opened the large doors to the captains meeting hall. Everyone was already around, standing in their respected spots. All except for Soi Fong who was making her way over to squad two's area.

Head Captain Yamamoto nodded at the small woman to acknowledge her upon arrival and then peered his eyes around to all the other captains of the Gotei thirteen.

Before head captain could even say a word, the gentle captain of squad 4, Unohana Retsu raised her head to ask the head captain a question.

"Yamamoto-Taichou.. If I may ask. Why were we called for this meeting so early in the morning? Is it urgent?"

The old man slightly smiled to the sweet woman. Everyone was always easier of Unohana because of how nice and caring she was to all people around her. Anyone else who would have asked that question would have probably gotten chewed out by old man Yama.

"No, this is not urgent, Unohana-Taichou. Please be rest assured that there is no harm. As to the reason the meeting is being held so early.. I am about to explain."

He pauses and looks around the room again before clearing his throat to continue.

"I would just like to inform all the captains of the Gotei thirteen that Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihouin will be traveling to the Seireitei later today for intense training. I would like to stress that no, they do not pose a threat to us and I would like you to make them both feel welcomed."

Soi Fong was hardly even paying attention to the meeting. Her usual sharpness was slowly slipping away from her from all the paper work. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was _exhausted_.

There was one thing that snapped her out of her exhaustion and really caught her attention. The name of her former teacher made her whip her head right at the head captain in surprise. The girl didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was excited. A small blush was spread across her cheeks and her heart kept skipping beats.

She wanted to squeal and run all around in pure joy, which would be unbelievably adorable, but she kept her composure and still tried to convince herself that she did not care in the slightest. Soi Fong wanted to ask if this was really true, but old man Yama was not the type to joke around. Instead of doing anything Soi Fong actually wanted to do, she just gave out a soft huff and crossed her arms, secretly wanting to get the hell out of there.

* * *

After about half an hour more of unnecessary talk of nonsense the meeting finally came to an official end. Now Soi Fong had returned to her home. She was laying on her bed, thinking about her old master returning here. In a way, it did make her feel sick and strange. She didn't like the feeling at all. Soi Fong clutched her stomach to try and prevent the horrible uneasiness she felt in her gut.

"Damn these horrible human-like feelings.. So ridiculous."

Soi Fong closed her eyes and attempted to drift off to sleep. She needed an escape from the nauseous-ness. She wondered to herself why the thought of Yoruichi coming back to the Soul Society made her so anxious. It was getting on her last nerve.

"Damn Yoruichi-sama.."

And just like that, the younger girl fell right into a deep, deep sleep with a slight tint of crimson on her face.

. . .

A few hours later.. Or more like many hours later, the entire sky was dark as Soi Fong looked out the window. She rubbed her eyes as her vision was still a bit blurred from sleep. She turned her body to reach for a glass of water on her small night-stand where she always had it, but as soon as she turned around and her eyes adjusted, she had a huge shock that made her little heart jump out of her chest. She let out a large, high-pitched 'eep' escape from her lips.

. . . And there she was. The master of flash, sitting right beside Soi Fong, looking into her eyes with such care and tenderness.

Yoruichi reached forward and placed a soft, cocoa hand atop Soi Fong's head.

"Wow.. That had to be one of the cutest things I have ever seen from you, Little Bee."

To hearing Yoruichi call her old student 'Little Bee,' it made Soi blush even further than she probably was before. She felt so much heat all over her face and wondered if her entire face had turned pink and it made her feel slightly self-conscious.. Not exactly a normal feeling for the captain of squad two, to be feeling.

As soon as the shock and flustered feeling had came, it left just as easily. Soi Fong's face turned back into how it usually was. Soi Fong was not exactly a friendly person, so her face was always un-readable.

"What the hell are you doing in my home? You know, breaking in is a crime."

Yoruichi giggled a bit. It was such a gentle giggle that Soi Fong admired secretly. She kept forgetting that she was supposed to hate this woman. It was becoming too hard of a task for the young girl to bear.

"Ouch, little bee. I just wanted to see if my favorite person is doing well." Yoruichi wiped away a fake tear.

Soi Fong looked away without a word and slid right off of her bed, just to get away from the cocoa skinned girl.

"Well you shouldn't have. It's not like your presence was wanted."

Yoruichi knew that the girl probably was not kidding around. She knew that Soi Fong could be kind of cold, but that was just hurtful. She tried to not let it show that it bothered her and just played it off.

There was a long silence before Yoruichi as well, got off of Soi Fong's bed, taking a few steps until she was just about an inch away from the bedroom door. Soi Fong noticed this and wanted to stop her from leaving, deep in her heart, but her stubborn, damn pride was getting in the way, like always. She turned her whole body around to get a better view of her old master.

Yoruichi looked as though the love of her life had just broke her heart or something. She was facing the soft cream painted walls and the boarder of her bedroom door. Before she turned around again, she fake smiled, making it seem as though she wasn't hurt at all just a moment before.

"Well.. I'm sorry to have troubled you.. Soi Fong. I'll be on my way the."

She paused before beginning to speak once again.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow then."

Yoruichi's voice was quivering. This, as well as calling Soi Fong by her actual name instead of 'Little Bee,' made her eyes widen in surprise. The next thing she knew, the older, beautiful woman was gone.

The damn pride of the small woman had gotten to her once again, as the shock of Yoruichi's hurt vanished. Soi Fong's arms had crossed as she sat back on her beautiful queen sized bed as she looked around her room, to the dark blood sky through her window in admiration.

The captain had such a beautiful and lovely room all around. It was a traditional Chinese room with soft colors that were ever-so gentle on the eyes. It was elegant.

"Like I have said from the moment Yoruichi broke our promise.. I will never need her again. That was another promise I had made to myself."

And just as she said that, Soi Fong rested her head back upon her fluffy pillow, drifting off into sleep again.


End file.
